


A Tub for Two

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Slash, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	A Tub for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leandra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Better Fate than Wisdom: About Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307044) by [Leandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leandra/pseuds/Leandra). 




End file.
